


Cover for "Warbride by SatansSin"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured in a war between the Aesir and Jotnar, Loki, the bastard son of King Laufey, is kept in the Aesir camp as someone to sate carnal desires.</p><p>And though he escapes unscathed later, it isn't the end of his problems.</p><p>For he is sold in political marriage to his very captor; a Jotun slayer.</p><p>He is ruthless and Loki is innocent.</p><p>It is a match made in Hel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Warbride by SatansSin"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warbride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875041) by [SatansSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansSin/pseuds/SatansSin). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117512481649) on tumblr.


End file.
